He Says That He Loves Me
by Abbie1212
Summary: Mostly Abby's point of view, some gibbs chap with gibbs point of view is noted in the A/N... Read and Review please be kind Abby/Gibbs a little suspense... but mostly romance and angst...
1. Chapter 1 Him

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters...written for fun

Chapter 1 – Him

I was down in my lab working on a particularly difficult tissue sample that had been delivered from Ducky's autopsy, but my mind was elsewhere, with him to be specific. I fully knew it would be a few more minutes till he arrived, exactly an hour after the tissue sample did, but I couldn't help but look over my shoulder towards the door in anticipation. He, obviously, wasn't here yet. I went back to the tissue sample.

My heart raced a few minutes later as the usual large Caf Pow! was set by my right hand. I could hardly breathe as he lingered, his body so close to mine, as he looked over my shoulder at what I was working on.

"Got anything for me yet, Abbs?" He said as he backed off, much to my dismay.

I turned to face him, my breathing going back to normal, but my heart still pounding on.

"No, sorry," I said mad at myself for letting him down, "No matches yet."

_Was my heart beating really that loud? Could he hear it too? _I rectified my dilemma by sipping my Caf Pow!

"Ok," said Gibbs with a small smile to me before he turned to leave, then calling over his shoulder, "Call me when it's done, Abbs."

It broke my heart when he left, but he had a job to do, and so did I. I reluctantly turned back to my tissue sample. At least now I had a little initiative to get this finished. When I got a match, I got another visit from my silver haired fox, and a possible kiss on the cheek for a job well done. I smiled at the thought.

A few hours later I reached for the phone with a smile.

"You got it, Abbs?" asked Gibbs walking into the lab, a new Caf Pow! for me in hand.

Shivers ran down my spine as I heard him say my name, I smiled, and turned to him.

"Yes," I said as he handed the Caf Pow! to me, our finger tips touched, and I could feel the goose bumps on the back of my neck, "Actually, I do, the blood on Sergeant O'Neil's knife matches the tissue sample from Tiffany."

Gibbs shook his head and smiled in amazement, the butterflies in my stomach all did back flips when he did that. Then he took my breath away once again as he leaned in and kissed my right cheek. He left silently as my cheek burned where his lips had just been. I smiled to myself. As I got back to work I wished he knew just that I was in love with him, and that he felt the same way. However I knew wishing would do nothing for me.

A few hours later I was ready to leave for the day, I had already given up on seeing my silver haired fox again that day. _What did people just decided to stop killing marines for the day? Whoa, Abby, not good thoughts, a little selfish I may add. Calm down you'll just see him tomorrow. _I slipped on my coat and got half way to the door, then collapsed in a chair at one of my lab tables, and put my head in my hands.

_Why doesn't he like me like that? What's wrong with me? I've known the man for years, yet he's never looked my way. _

"Abbs, you ok?" He asked as I heard him walk in, my heart began to race once more.

I was immediately thankful I had said nothing out loud. Then I began to panic. _Holy crap! What am I gonna do now? Pull yourself together, Abby, calm down._ He pulled up a chair next to me.

"You wanna talk about it, Abbs?" He asked softly.

_If only he knew how much of a turn on it was for me when he called me Abbs. He's just so perfect, and he really does care about me. Ok, Abby, pull yourself together. _

"How did you know I was still here?" I asked trying to play it cool as I turned to face him.

"I saw your car still in the parking lot," said Gibbs looking me in the eye, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you usually leave before me."

"I'm fine," I said almost gasping for breath as his eyes were still locked on mine.

"No, you're not," He said, apparently his knowing eyes did their job to some extent.

"Fine, I'm not, can you just drop it?" I said knowing full well he wouldn't, but I stood and he grabbed my arm.

The hairs on my arm stood on end: I hoped he didn't notice the goose bumps. He pulled me back down into my chair, and then he just watched me.

"It's nothing really," I said in a last attempt to get him to drop it, as my heart droned on, he just kept watching me, "Fine. It's just this guy, I like him. I have liked him for a while; he just doesn't seem to get it."

He nodded slowly.

"I have never seen you let a guy get you like this," said Gibbs not taking his eyes off me as I turned to look into his eyes, and my heart skipped a beat as his crystal blue eyes returned my glance, "Must be some special guy, try telling him, Abbs. Any guy would be lucky to have you; you're beautiful, funny, and smart. Total package."

He stood up and kissed the top of my head.

"And if worse comes to worse DiNozzo and I can pay him a visit if you would like," said Gibbs into my hair, and I turned to watch him as he left, signing 'I love you' over his shoulder.

I just wish he meant it the way I needed him to.


	2. Chapter 2 Crap!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

A/N: Now hopefully I didn't completely Kill it...

Chapter 2 – Crap!

The next day I was down in my lab, earlier than usual, Ducky had called last night and told me about a new case that I was eager to start on. Or at least that was what I was prepared to tell my silver haired fox, should he ask. I snapped on my rubber gloves and picked up the gun that had been found next to General Hermann's body. Clearly, the murder weapon, but did it have any prints? I started to check it for finger prints. Then all a sudden I heard a girl giggle, and I whipped around.

"Hey, Abbs," said Gibbs with a smile to me, he had just entered with Lieutenant Colonel Mann, and my heart sank to my stomach.

It had been her giggling. I turned back to the gun quickly. As to shield myself from the pain of seeing my silver haired fox with that monster.

"I haven't found any prints yet," I said trying to mask my pain in my usual peppy voice, and I wondered if he noticed.

"OK," said Gibbs, and he turned to Lieutenant Colonel Mann and whispered, "I'll meet you back up in the squad room."

I saw out of the corner of my eye the skeptical look she gave him, and he returned it with a pleading expression.

"Why?" she asked skeptically looking from him to the back of my head, "What's going on?"

"Abby's got a little bit of guy problems right now," said Gibbs than he turned to look at the back of my head, "Which is why, I'm willing to bet, she's here so early."

"She has guy problems, so she went to you?" said Mann, a little confused, "Jethro, no offense, but--"

The way she said that sentence, I just wanted to rip that monster's eyes out. _How dare she talk like that to my silver haired fox? _

"I was the one to notice something was up, and I asked her about it," said Gibbs defiantly, and giving her a furrowed eyebrow.

"Jethro, that's sweet, let me talk to her though. I will meet YOU in the squad room," said Mann and she petted his shoulder and he walked away.

_No! No! Gibbs come back! Come back my silver haired fox! Ah, don't leave me here with this monster! I'll tell you, I'll tell you the whole story just don't leave me here with her! Gah! _My heart stopped pounding and I knew he had left. _OH CRAP! Well, better get it over with. _I shut my eyes in preparation, and in a way braced myself. Then I turned around and faced her. The monster.

"Abby," said Mann a little too humanly for my liking, "You wanna talk about it?"

_Not with you! Crap! What the hell am I gonna do?! _I continued to panic inside for what seemed like forever to me, but honestly it was only a few minutes.

"Have you ever loved a guy who didn't seem love you back?" I said quietly.

Mann gave me a small understanding smile. _Damn it!_ _Why is she being so damn nice? Can't she tell I hate her guts!_

"What's his name?" said Mann sympathetically.

"Jimmy." I said the first name that came to my head.

"So, what's going on with him…and you?" asked General Mann, I was so thankful that she didn't see through my cover up.

"We've been friends a while, but he won't take the next step," I said, _oh what the hell_, "I was going to tell him how I felt, when he showed up at the usual club last night. Only he showed up with his new girlfriend. Which just sucks for me."

"Tell him anyways, he may not know how you feel and he may feel the same about you," said General Mann, and then as she turned to leave, "At least give him the choice. I don't care who the other girl is, you've known him longer and you've got dibs."

She left and I couldn't help but laugh. _Did she realize what she just told me to do? Why the hell was she being so nice? Ok, think logically, A. she probably didn't realize I was talking about Gibbs. B. She was being nice for her dear little Jethro, she knows how close we are, she's just trying to get brownie points. But maybe the monster made some valid points. _


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

Disclaimer: Again, Don't own them…sadly

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! (Keep 'em coming)

Chapter 3 – Friends

I was sitting at my desk, hugging Bert while I felt a few stray tears come down. My confidence from before was shattered. That is the way Ziva walked in and saw me.

"Abby?" She said cautiously as she approached, I swiveled my chair to face her as she came into my little glass cubicle, she gave me a weak smile and put a Caf Pow! on my desk in front of me.

"Thanks," I managed and I picked up the Caf Pow! and took a sip.

"I saw them," said Ziva simply, Ziva was the one person I had told about my love for Gibbs.

I had decided rule number four would be a good thing to reinforce in this case. "Best way to keep a secret is to keep it to yourself, if you must, tell one other person." Ziva was my one other person. I stood slowly, and put Bert down on my desk with my Caf Pow! and I gave Ziva a hug. She staggered backwards, then returned my hug. Then I let her go.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile.

"Did they come down here?" Ziva asked a very surprised look on her face.

"Yup," I said softly and she gave me a sympathetic look, then passed me Bert and my Caf Pow! as I sat back down.

I quickly told her what had happened that morning, then to my surprise she leaned down and gave me a hug. She did release me rather quickly though

"So, how was your morning?" I asked trying to get the subject off of my personal pain, I had had enough for today.

"Ok, I guess, McGee and Tony haven't stopped complaining that she's here," said Ziva rolling her eyes and it made me feel better that Tony and Tim didn't like her either, "They say she's annoying and mean and Gibbs always is grumpier when she's around."

"Nice try," I replied immediately, I didn't doubt McGee and Tony were complaining, I just couldn't believe the last sentence, "No way he's grumpier when she's around."

"Actually," said Ziva, "Today he seems really grumpy, almost as grumpy as that little midget from Ice White."

"Snow, Ziva, Snow White," I corrected her with a small smile, "And I think you mean he's a dwarf. And he couldn't just be mad a 'Jimmy'?"

Ziva looked like she was brooding for a few seconds then nodded, and I practically saw the light bulb go off behind her eyes.

"Well that could get interesting when he finds out the man he's so mad at is himself," said Ziva pulling up a chair.

"He's never gonna find out," I said, hugging Bert closely, "You're not going to tell him and neither am I."

Ziva gave me a look that meant she didn't like what I had just said, but I could really care less.

"Abby," said Ziva as I took a sip of the Caf Pow! that turned quickly into a couple gulps, "You have to tell him at some point."

"Why?" I asked as she gave me another look, "I like the way things are."

She glared at me knowingly. _So what if I wanted him? Things were good now, I could deal. _Ziva went to leave and before she went out the door she called to me over her shoulder.

"You're not ok with it," said Ziva as she got onto the elevator, and before the doors closed she added, "Tell him. You never struck me as the kind of girl afraid to show her feelings."

The elevator doors closed, and Ziva was gone. I looked around my lab. Then the loneliness of the place sank in and I decided to make a trip up to the squad room. I was about to turn the corner onto the hallway that led to the squad room from the stairs, when I stopped to the sound of voices.

"Jethro," I heard Colonel Mann's voice first, "I think Dr. Mallard may have a point, we are no closer to finding who did this, we should go back to square one, which is the autopsy."

"Jethro," I could hear Ducky's voice in a pleading manor.

"Fine," said Gibbs and I heard someone walk away and I quickly figured it was Ducky, seeing as what I heard next, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop hanging around with that lab rat," said Colonel Mann.


	4. Chapter 4 Damn Straight

Disclaimer: Not my show or characters, just having fun

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and a extra thanks to the friends that I make read each chapter before I post it :) I figured I'd post this now...

Chapter 4 – Damn Straight

My heart pounded as I just stood there, back to the wall. My ears were strained so that I would be able to hear Gibbs's response. _Why is it taking him so long to respond? What is going on? It would be so much better if I could just see their faces. _In the silence my mind reeled, was he staring her down? They were far enough to the side no one else would see them, or hear them. Or was he just standing there, his own mind reeling?

"No, I am not going to stop talking to Abbs," said Gibbs and my heart fluttered, _wow_, "If you can't deal with me and Abby being close, don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Jethro," said Mann in a shocked voice.

I smiled inwardly. _How do ya like me now, Monster? That's my silver haired fox, hands off. _

"You're really surprised?" said Gibbs, and I noted the tone in his voice, almost scarey, "Some woman I have on again off again relations with or my Abbs? And why the sudden interest in me and Abby's relationship?"

_My Abbs, My Abbs! He said my Abbs. But, really why the sudden……… Oh crap. _

"Well to be quite frank, I thought I meant more to you than some fling," said Mann, and I listened very intently for Gibbs's response.

"Well, you were, until you started messing with Abbs, I figured you had enough sense to leave her alone," said Gibbs, I could hear the blind anger in his voice, "And you didn't answer my second question."

_Damn it! Don't answer, please just don't answer. He'll think you're ridiculous anyways, please, please, please. _I crossed my fingers, crossed my arms over my chest, and closed my eyes. _Please Monster…_

"You're a detective, you figure it out," said Mann, and I took a deep, silent, breath.

"I don't need this, you need to go, now," said Gibbs, and I am sure if I could see his face it would be his trademark stone cold expression.

"See you tonight?" She said seductively, or as seductively as a monster can sound.

"No," for once in the whole conversation there was no hesitation and a triumphant smile came across my face, "No, we're done. I thought you'd have enough sense to obey rule number two. No one messes with Abby."

_Rule number two? _Monster must have been thinking along the same lines.

"I thought rule number two was--"

"Different set of rules," said Gibbs and I heard him walk away.

I was still beaming as I returned to the Lab, where Tony and McGee were waiting for me.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" I asked as I sipped the Caf Pow! McGee had handed me as I walked in.

"Well Ziva said you were upset," said McGee giving her a weird look.

"But apparently you're feeling better," said Tony matching McGee's look, I almost laughed, with the expressions on their faces; you would have thought they were brothers.

I returned their looks with a smile.

"Ok," said McGee taking back the Caf Pow! and dangling it in front of my face, _He's such a tease,_ "What happened?"

I was about to make something up when Gibbs walked in with a different Caf Pow! he handed it to me and gave McGee a look that made him back away.

"Glad to see you're doing better," said Gibbs and he flashed me a smile that made my world stop.

_Just because it's over with Mann doesn't mean he'll be with me next. _Even though my happiness was quickly crashing, I sipped my Caf Pow! with a smile hoping he wouldn't be able to read me.

'Didn't think so,' He signed and then turned to McGee and Tony, it may go without saying, but I was nervous, "DiNozzo, McGee, Don't you have some work to do? Officer Hamilton still needs to be brought in."

"On it, Boss," said Tony and he made for the door, "C'mon McGeek."

They both left quickly and McGee left the Caf Pow! _Oh great, so I will be super hyper by the time I leave work, so many Caf Pow!'s today. Oh he's trying to read me, well hopefully he doesn't mind hearing about how hyper I am going to be later. _Gibbs reached for the extra Caf Pow! and threw it out.

'You want to talk about it?' He signed and then he gave me a sympathetic look, 'I'm sorry I left you here with her, she wasn't completely horrible though, right?'

_Oh, he feels bad now that he realizes what a monster she is. Oh, my silver haired fox, so much to learn, so little time. _

'She was fine,' I decided to be nice; it wasn't really his fault she was a monster, though I do hope he picks his girlfriends more carefully in the future.

'You sure?' He signed; he could tell there was something I wasn't telling him.

'She was actually surprisingly nice,' I signed and he gave me a look that said he didn't believe me.

'I'm sorry,' He signed once more, and he leaned in and kissed my cheek, _why does he have to be so perfect,_ and then he said audibly, "Now tell me what happened, at least with General Mann."

"Why? I told you, she was nice," I said hoping not to get into it.

"Just something she said," said Gibbs simply.


	5. Chapter 5 Signing

Disclaimer: Don't own, just play

Disclaimer: Don't own, just play

A/N: Love the Reviews!! (Though I may add they keep getting scarcer and scarcer : )

Chapter 5 – Signing

The next thing I knew I was sitting on Gibbs's couch eating pizza with him. It was, of course his idea that we hung out, but I was a little confused as to why.

"So," I said trying not to let my nerves show, "You never told me what exactly your little girlfriend said to make you think she had been mean to me."

I was proud of myself for remembering to act like I hadn't over heard their entire fight and in break up.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore," said Gibbs as he bit into another slice of pizza and I, surprising myself, was able to suppress a victorious grin.

"Oh," I said, _I'm getting really good at this playing it cool business, "_I'm sorry."

"I'm not," said Gibbs as he put the pizza slice down on his plate, "She made me realize a few things though."

"Oh?" I said, _oh crap here it comes, he figured it out, I tell ya he's too smart for his own good, _"What?"

"Well first of all, not all women are really as nice as they are to the men they like," said Gibbs and I gave him a teasing golf clap, "Which brings me to, you still haven't told me what happened between you two."

"She pretended to be nice so that she would get points with you," I said deciding to tell a version of the truth instead of the real truth.

_She figured it out that I love you and she was threatened by me. I mean come on. How would that sound? _

"That doesn't explain why she said what she said to me," said Gibbs in a more serious tone, telling I wouldn't be able to avoid telling him for long.

I figured I could drag it out for a while, and that was exactly what I was going to do.

"Well, I can't help you unless you tell me what she said," I said knowing he would eventually find everything out, because that's who he is, he's Gibbs, he just knows.

"I don't want to tell you, Abbs," He said sadly, almost like he was ashamed.

_Aww my silver haired fox, it's ok._

"Do I look like I'm delicate or something?" I asked trying to put annoyance in my voice, to cover the pity I had for him, _poor guy._

"You don't look delicate, but I know how sensitive you are, and I don't wanna have to tell you," He said and my heart melted, but I continued to watch him closely so he knew I still wanted to know, "She just said something about Not wanting me to hang around you as much anymore."

_Aw, that's my silver haired fox trying to downplay it, _giving me one more reason to love him. 

"Oh," I said trying to sound surprised at what he had just informed me of, "Well, I have no idea what made her say that. What did you say?"

_At least give him the chance to tell you that he's a hero too. _I could tell he was trying to read me, but I tried to ignore it.

"Well," He said giving me a weird look, he was clearly very confused at not being able to read me, "I told her that she was an idiot for not obeying rule number two."

"She forgot to wear gloves?" it was way too easy, I had to.

"No, she messed with you and I's relationship," said my silver haired fox, I gave him a confused look, "Different set of rules, Abbs."

_Yay! We got to this mysterious set of rules without me blowing my cover, wasn't sure I would be able to do that. _I gave him a imploring look.

'Different set of rules, huh?' I signed to him instead of talking I kind of wanted him to sign it from here and I guess he picked up on the hint.

He nodded with a smile.

'My own set of personal rules,' He signed, and my heart stopped, I could've sworn, I thought I was going to drop dead.

_I make rule number two? Gah! _

'So what's rule number one?' I had to ask.

'—Anyways, I broke up with her,' He signed to me quickly.

'Why? Just because of me? I'm sure she would have gotten used to me being around, you could have worked it out' I signed; _I wonder how long he'll let me babble. _

'I didn't want to try to make it work anymore,' He signed with his beautiful blue eyes still on me.

'Why not?' I signed back, as we locked eyes.

'I think you know why,' he replied with his hands before he leaned in and kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6 Not So Fast

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: Thanks for reviews (They are always welcome!) And my friend who I usually have read them first is sick, sorry if it's crap.

Chapter 6 – Not So Fast

He put his hand on my knee as he continued to kiss my lips, after the initial shock, I started to kiss him back. When his brain comprehended my response he deepened the kiss, I could feel his tongue with mine. I soon ended it, trying to get my wits about myself.

"What?" He whispered his mouth so close to my ear, I felt his breath in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.

_Is this really happening? If this was a dream, it was crueler than all the rest_.

"Ok, my silver haired fox," it felt good to finally say my pet name for him out loud, and he smiled at me, "We need to talk."

"But," he said just before he kissed my neck, "Why would we want to do that?"

_Especially when your room is right upstairs… Whoa Abby, your no sleeping with anyone the first night rule includes Gibbs, sadly. _I could've killed myself for making up that rule.

"Ok? What do you wanna talk about?" he asked, _ah! He's so perfect. _

"Well I would like to know how long you've known," I said casually.

"Knew that would come up," said Gibbs with his oh so trademark smile, "When she told me she didn't want me hanging around with you I got the hint. Had to make sure so I asked her why, she wouldn't tell me, and then you gave it away when I came to see you, all happy. I guess the news got there faster than I did."

I smiled and he chuckled. _Gah!_

"Ok," I said, no way I would be able to just talk to him, "My rules say you should let me go home. Now."

_Wait, is that… surprise? And, no. That's not… _My silver haired fox was actually disappointed.

"C'mon, Abbs," He said, leaning back into the couch, "I'm not some guy you just picked up off the street or in one of your clubs."

"Oh really, Mr. Three Ex – Wives?" I said without thinking, _whoa, harsh, Abby, way too harsh. _

_Oh, look at him. _My silver haired fox's face had fallen; I leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm sorry," I said, as I watched him carefully, "That's me talking without thinking again. I'm so sorry. You know I love you, Gibbs."

"All right," said Gibbs with a sigh, my heart was breaking, _why am I so terrible?_

"Are we ok?" I asked, and he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips, warming my entire body.

"More than ok, Abbs," said Gibbs, his usual smile that I love returning to his face, "I mean how could I get mad at a woman as beautiful as you?"

"Still have to leave," I said with a warm smile and he nodded.

"It was worth a shot," He said as he stood and took my hand, pulling me up.

Like the true gentleman he is, he walked me to my car and I kissed him. He opened the driver's door and I climbed in, he waited for me to get settled and shut the door behind me. I started the engine, and he tapped on my window, I rolled it down.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked and I opened my mouth to speak and he pressed his mouth against mine, "I love you, and rule number four should cover this."

I pulled away and he smiled and waved as I pulled off his street. _Rule number four? That means I only get to tell one person! Was he ashamed of me? Or did he just not want everyone knowing he was breaking rule number twelve? _My mind raced through the different scenarios all the way to Ziva's apartment.


	7. Chapter 7 Nervous Face

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters…Does anyone else get bored of typing those words?

A/N: Hey, sorry this chapter took so long, I was out of reach of computers for a while there, but I am back now, Enjoy, read and review as always… OK... thinking about doing a chapter or two in Gibbs' point of view...?? any comments?

Chapter 7 – : /

I was soon inside Ziva's apartment; I hadn't been able to say anything yet. I was extremely hyper and happy, she was confused when I managed to say that my last Caf Pow! was this morning. She had gotten me some tea to calm me down and we where now sitting on the couch. She was staring at me intently. I could tell she was trying to figure out what was going on. I beamed at her.

"Ok," I said putting my tea down on the nearby coffee table, she was still looking at me like she questioned my sanity, "He loves me too, and like that, not like I thought he did, Ziva. My silver haired fox is finally mine."

I watched her face and knew she was genuinely happy for me. I beamed once more. _He's mine, he's finally mine. _

"Seriously?" She said her eyes wide and I nodded, "And this is good?"

"Very," I replied as I picked up my tea again, "But you seriously can't tell anyone, he totally rule four'd it."

I still wondered why, but it wasn't the point right now, the point was that he loves me back.

"Why'd he rule four it?" asked Ziva, she was also very confused by that decision.

"No idea," I said, I don't know why but it really hit me, _does he really just not want people to know?_

"I am sure he has got a good reason," said Ziva.

The next day I walked into my little glass cubicle in my lab. On my very crowded desk was a large Caf Pow! waiting for me, I smiled. The morning went on as normal, minus a visit from Gibbs. I was surprised that he hadn't come down yet, but didn't think too much of it.

"Abbs?" He said as he finally entered the lab about nine that morning, I immediately ran to him, and gave him a huge hug, "Anyone down here?"

"No," I said smiling, "Why?"

"I was wondering if you had a nice time at Ziva's last night," He said mischievously, he honestly knows me way too well.

I just shook my head.

"I actually have several reasons to be here," He said as he handed me test tubes filled with samples, presumably from Ducky, "Most are very unprofessional. So, A, we have a new case and we need you to explore those. B.."

He quickly pecked my lips and pulled me close.

"C. I wanted to see how you were doing this morning," He said, at this point I could tell he was stalling about something so I cut across him.

"You're stalling," I said with a small smile and he glared teasingly at me with his blue eyes.

"You can tell huh?" He said smiling again, the usual smile that makes me want to do back flips even though I haven't the slightest idea how, "She's here."

"Mann?" I said disbelievingly.

"She's on her way down," said Gibbs as I sat down and he started to message my shoulders, "I just wanted to warn you and make sure I was the one to tell you. I don't want this to screw us up."

"It won't," I promised, I wasn't going to loose my silver haired fox so quickly, "What's she doing here?"

"She says her superiors and ours decided she would do a good job investigating the case," said Gibbs, rolling his eyes as he ceased rubbing my shoulders and wheeled my chair around so that I was facing him, "Which is why I wasn't down here sooner, I was having a nice little chat with our dear little director."

I chuckled as I finished off my Caf Pow!

"Please don't tell me you threatened her," I said jokingly.

"Alright I won't," He teased back and I started to laugh.

I went to tend to the samples and he followed, as my heart pounded he went to put his hand on my waist. However we were interrupted by none other than Monster. Gibbs put down the approaching hand and turned to see her.

"Hi," He said smiling his fake smile, which for once I was pleased to see.

"Hi," She said, clearly we hadn't noticed her in time.

"Hi," I said, because I was feeling left out, "You here for the samples?"

With the looks being shot around that room, you would think one of us was on trial for murder.


	8. Chapter 8 Poor Abbs

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters…

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters…

A/N: Hey…decided to write from Gibbs's point of view for this chapter…hope you enjoy (reviews always welcome!) Sorry about the last chapter, getting back into the swing of things now I hope…

Chapter 8 – Poor Abbs

_This can't end well. Why can't she just leave in peace?_ We all continued to stare at each other awkwardly. _Well she had to know I figured it out, I'm not that dumb not to have realized Abbs loves me too._ She stared at me with anger in her eyes, and then turned to Abby.

"Well, Jethro," said Mann, and I gulped, _oh, please don't be petty, _"It seems you move on rather quickly. Seeing as we broke up, yesterday? You certainly move fast, I just wonder how long it'll be till you get bored with Miss Scuito, and leave her for someone else."

I didn't reply, I simply looked over at Abby, and tried to communicate nonverbally just how much of what she said wasn't true. That I love her, and that won't change.

"Yeah, well, you're here for the tissue samples, right?" said Abbs, I guessed she got my message and was eager to change the subject.

"Yes," said Mann, "If you two aren't too busy."

I sighed, _so this is how she is going to go about this. _I looked over at Abby once more, she smiled at me understandingly.

"Well they just got here, it's going to be a few hours," Abby said and I grinned, couldn't help it.

"Alright," said Mann and she left, throwing an angry look over her shoulder.

I took a deep breath and then turned and gave Abby a proper kiss and silently turned to leave. I walked all the way up to the squad room, my mind brooding. I guess my team noticed I was in a bad mood when I entered the room. McGee and DiNozzo exchanged slightly scared looks; David looked like she had anticipated my mood.

"McGee, Coffee," I barked, Hollis was no where around which was good, gave me a chance to cool down, "DiNozzo go check on Ducky's autopsy, he should be about done now."

I had finally resolved to not yell at her for her stunt earlier, I'll just let it go. _She wants to be passive aggressive that's her problem. Poor Abbs, I'll have to go down and see her in about an hour, I still have a job to do. _I typed up a report for the last case as my mind whirled. Before I knew it McGee was standing at my desk, along with DiNozzo, both looked scared.

"Boss," said McGee and he set my usual large black coffee down on my desk in front of me, "Your coffee."

McGee went to leave, but DiNozzo grabbed his sleeve, apparently he didn't want to be alone with me.

"Ducky said he wanted you to go down and see him personally," said DiNozzo, I let out a huge sigh and left.

Two seconds later I walked into autopsy and Ducky greeted me at the door.

"What's going on, Duck?" I asked trying not to let my anger show through.

"It's Miss Scuito," said Ducky, and my heart dropped, _is she so upset she came to duck?_

"Where is she?" I asked looking over his shoulder into the room.

I scanned the room, silently gagging at the body, _I can never get used to that sight. _I finally spotted her in the corner. She was sitting in Ducky's desk chair hugging Bert. I could tell from here she was sobbing, and my heart sank even lower. I crossed the room and pulled up a chair next to her. I put one arm around her and hugged her close. Duck stepped out to give us some privacy.

"Abbs," I said as I kissed her head, "I love you. That's never going to change, don't listen to her, I know I don't have the best track record here, but I am sure. You're it for me."

I started to wipe the tears from her eyes, and she looks up at me. _She really has no idea what those perfect green eyes do to me. _

"I love you too, Gibbs, which is why I want to go about this right," She said, "Why can't we tell people? I don't want to hide us."

"Rule number one, Abbs," I replied, I figured the truth would be best right now, "Protect Abby at all costs, from everything that can be avoided."


	9. Chapter 9 Gun Sticking

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, sadly…

A/N: This Chapter is also from Gibbs pov, enjoy and review…

Chapter 9 – Gun Sticking

I cuddled Abby right there in Ducky's autopsy room. _Couldn't she see this is one of the reasons why I don't want people to know? I don't want people bugging her, I can't stand it when she cries and is upset. It's part of the protecting her. And what happens when all the enemies I've made over the years realize I'm in love? Serious Danger there for my Abbs…_

"I can handle it, Gibbs," She said, her head was now against my chest, "I just want hem all to know."

Her voice was cracking and it made my heart crack along with it. _Maybe it won't be so bad if they all knew; maybe it would work out all ok. Maybe they would overlook that I was breaking my own rule number twelve, not to mention the rules of NCIS. Maybe no one will care. Whoa, you gotta stick to your guns here, it'll be hard but you gotta do it. _

"Abbs," I said, and stroked her hair, "I love you but you know we can't do that."

She nodded and started to wipe away her own tears, and sat up. She smiled at me and I returned it with a weak smile. Her green eyes just about making me melt, I hope she understood.

"Ok," I said standing up and helping her up as well, "We have to get back to work."

I still hadn't let go of her hand and we were gazing at each other for a few minutes before I leaned in and gave her a kiss, as Ducky came back in.

"Good," said Duck as he folded his hands and watched us together, "Now, Jethro…"

Ducky went off rambling about random stuff; I had no idea what he was talking about as I watched Abbs leave. Once she was gone I turned to Ducky.

"What the hell are you talking about, Duck?" I asked.

"Well," He said giving me a look I had never seen, "While you were watching Miss Scuito from behind, I was trying to explain that our poor petty officer was stabbed after he was killed."

I left the room quickly shouting my thanks over my shoulder to him as I went out into the hall and got onto the elevator. Not realizing that I would be sharing it with none other than my dearest ex, Mann. _This is going to be a great ride, maybe I should get out at Abbs' lab…_

"I take it you got my subtle hint yesterday," She said not even looking at me.

_Why don't you just shut up you stupid... stop it, right there, not the time to be petty there, Jethro. _

"Yeah, thanks for that," I said deciding it was truth time again, "I never would have known that she loved me that way too, without you. So, really, thanks."

The elevator stopped off at Abby's lab, she had been heading there. My heart sank with my sigh.

"Haven't you done enough damage today?" I asked as I got off the elevator, and she stayed on, apparently I had told her off enough so that she wouldn't follow me off.

_Good, _I thought as I walked into Abby's lab. I was immediately greeted with a hug and a kiss.

"Good to see you're feeling better."

She was absolutely beaming at me, which was slightly confusing.

"Ask me why," She said smiling and I couldn't help but peck her lips again.

"Why?" I did as I was told.

She held up an opened envelope, which I took from her, inside was a letter.

"Palmer and Agent Lee are getting married," She said happily, "And like everyone's invited, I asked."

"Ok," I said, my mind reeling at how we were going to handle such a public event.

"C'mon be happy," she said, bouncing up and down.

"Alright, we can handle this, we'll both go single," I said and I saw her face drop, _so she doesn't get it._


	10. Chapter 10 The Wedding, part 1 Gibbs

Disclaimer: Don't own, just having fun

Disclaimer: Don't own, just having fun

A/N: Ok, I couldn't decide which pov to pick for the wedding, so I figured I would just do both the next chapter will be Abby's…Thanks for the reviews…

Chapter 10 – The Wedding, part I (Gibbs)

I drove Abbs from the wedding to the reception, saying I would be her designated driver for the night. The wedding had gone like all do. Lee and Palmer looked very happy. I was driving down the highway one hand on the wheel, the other placed on Abby's knee.

Her black dress was very short; I had no idea that they sold actual dresses that skimpy. She looked fabulous, as ever, but I could hardly stop myself from seizing her and just…at that point scenes reeled in my head from the night before.

I parked the car outside the place where the reception was to start in a few minutes. It was a nice place on the ocean, funny I didn't peg either of them as beach people. I leaned over and kissed her quickly.

"I must say you are irresistible in that dress," I said, and she just smiled as she turned and looked at me.

"Why thank you, my silver haired fox," She said with another, perfect, Abby smile, and I felt my own heart race as she opened the door and got out.

_I love it when she calls me that. _I got out and joined her on the board walk, I was about to give her a peck on the lips when McGee walked up I sighed.

"McGee," I said in greeting then I looked around behind him, "Where's everyone else?"

"I'm guessing already in there, boss," said McGee and he kept walking, "You two coming?"

"Meet you in there," I said and he nodded and left.

_Well, at least he didn't pick up on anything; it seems we're doing pretty well. Of course that was McGee; he's not exactly the most observant. _I leaned and kissed her.

"I really wish you wouldn't have to stop and not just let him see you," She said, I could tell she was upset with me and I couldn't blame her.

I didn't want to have to explain it better than I did when I told her we couldn't tell people. I didn't want to scare her into my reasoning on this one.

"I'm sorry, Abbs," I said trying to communicate through my eyes just how sorry I was.

"Put your puppy dog eyes away, Gibbs, they're annoying," She said in the most annoyed voice I have ever heard her use, "Let's go in."

We walked in looking as innocent as possible and sat down at our table with Duck, Jen, DiNozzo, McGee, and David. According to the little paper thingys Abby sat between Ziva and Jen, and so she did. I sat between DiNozzo and Duck. I was pretty much across from Abbs at our little circular table. Duck shot me a look; he obviously had realized Abby was a little less than thrilled with me.

I looked around the room and saw that Palmer had some friends you wouldn't expect him to have, and all the male ones were looking my Abbs up and down. I glared at some of them then turned back to the table.

After Dinner, during which the only words Abby said to me were 'Please pass the salt' Abby got up and went to the other side of the dance floor to look out the window. As she walked I watched as all of Palmer's friends watched her. I immediately got up and joined her at the window.

"Hey, Abbs," I said, calmly walking up behind her, close enough so that I could see perfectly out the window too, "You wanna get out of here now?"

"No," She replied quickly as she looked up into my face, "The dancing is about to start, and that's like the best part of a wedding."

_Not when every guy in the room is checking out your girlfriend, and it's driving you crazy. _

"Abbs," I said deciding to notify her, "That's not true when every other guy in the room is drooling over your girl."

For a second I thought I saw her smirk.

"C'mon, Gibbs," She said and added teasingly, "Are we doubting our claim here?"

"Claims don't work if no one else knows," I replied, _no, I really shouldn't, but damn it those boys had better change their glance before I do it for them,_ "Let's tell everyone."

"No," She said, "Not at a wedding, all eyes should be on the bride and groom, don't make this about us."

I heard her voice crack as she walked off all in a huff. _Really screwed it up this time, damn it. _


	11. Chapter 11 The Wedding, part 2 Abby

Disclaimer: Once Again I do not own……

A/N: Enjoy, review please. (Back to Abby's pov)

Chapter 11 – The Wedding, part II (Abby)

I walked away from him angrily. _What the hell is his problem? Can't he tell he's driving me nuts? Or does he know and not know the extent? Or does he just not care. _I got half way across the dance floor when an arm stopped me. I whipped my head around and saw this really cute guy.

"Hey, you wanna dance?"

I looked at him, he was pretty handsome, but he had nothing on my silver haired fox. I look over at Gibbs, he had made to follow me but stopped, he was watching. _See? He, unlike you isn't ashamed or whatever of me. He wouldn't care if everyone knew I was his. _I felt the tears well up in my eyes and shook my head. I could not do that to him.

"No," I said, and I could hear my own voice crack, "I'm sorry, I can't."

I walked, well, ran off the dance floor, with no time to wait for the elevator, I ran down the stairs of the place and out onto the boardwalk. It was raining, but I did not care. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks as I sat on the seawall, and crossed my arms.

_What the hell, I finally have my prince, but he didn't want anyone to know. That is until all the other guys started noticing me. God, Gibbs, could ya make up your mind? Cause it's killing me. _

At that point Gibbs joined me out in the rain, as a thunder bolt cracked through the dark night's sky. He sat down next to me and I childishly scooted away from him, he seemed to get the point and kept his distance a little. It was silent as I listened to the rain hit the street. Then I finally realized he was waiting for me to speak, but I didn't know where to start.

_What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you such an idiot? Well, I guess those two are kinda the same question. Why won't you tell anyone? You told Ducky, right? So why not tell everyone else? He seemed ok with it._ Then the real question came into my head.

"Why are you ashamed of loving me?" I asked as the tears started up again, they were falling fast as I continued, "Is it just me? Is it the age difference? Just tell me why you never wanted people to know before you went insane tonight."

I suddenly felt his arms around me and my body started to heat up, I hadn't realized how cold it was outside. He kissed the top of my head, and then rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Is that what you think?" He said as I felt him pull me tighter, "Abbs, I could never be ashamed of you, you're perfect. When I said I needed to protect you I meant like physically, Abbs, you know how many people I've sent to jail, or had killed? Or killed myself? You know how many people want revenge? You know how much danger there'd be if everyone knew?"

The words sunk in and made sense to me as I buried my head into his chest.

"I love you, Abbs," He said as goose bumps rose up on my arms, "And I don't want you to ever doubt that."

"I understand," I replied as I pulled away, and looked up into his eyes, "But why can't we just tell like Tony and McGee and I am pretty sure none of the people in that room up there has a beef with you."

"It'd be bound to get out, Abbs," said Gibbs as he did his best to wipe what he thought were tears stray tears from my eyes.

"It's going to anyways," I said, then decided to remind him, "All your stupid enemies already know how close we are, remember Ari? They'll come after me anyways."

I watched his face as he thought over my statement; I could tell his mind was racing. He leaned in and kissed me, there in the rain.

"You didn't need to remind me, Abbs," He said, and added with a small smile, "You wanna tell everyone? We can, but as you already pointed out, we'll have to wait for Monday."

I nodded, shivered, and stood up, _how had I not noticed how frikin' cold it was. _He watched me then threw his coat over my shoulders in the classic and ridiculously cutesy way.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" He said as he took my hand and led me back to the car.

"Your place or mine?" I said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12 Surprise!

Disclaimer: Covering my butt, but would anyone actually believe I owned NCIS?? (Don't own just having fun)

A/N: I figured I would stick with Abby's pov…enjoy and review…light chapter, after that last one.

Chapter 12 – Surprise!

I woke up on Monday morning to the sound of his phone ringing on the bedside table, and my silver haired fox's arms around me. He reached over and answered it, sadly in order to do so he had to release me. I rolled over and started to rub his shoulders a little bit.

"What? McGee, speak slower," He said as I stopped rubbing his shoulders, as he was springing out of bed, "What do you mean you're here? Who else is here? Damn it! Ok, I'll be down to let you three in, in a second."

He shut his phone, and I got out of bed, where he greeted me with a kiss.

"Good morning," He said with his lips still dangerously close to mine.

"Who's here? And why," I asked, my curiosity about to kill me as I leaned up and kissed him once more.

"The team," He said, "And I have no idea, I couldn't hear a word McGee was saying."

"Well, Ziva already knows so, I guess we can just throw out our plan on how to tell them and just let them see me in your bed," I said with a mischievous smile.

"Ah, no," He said, "But you can come downstairs with me, in what you're wearing now, I think that'll let them know."

I looked down; I was dressed in a pair of his running shorts and his t-shirt. I smiled, he took my hand and we went downstairs together, hand in hand. I detoured into the kitchen for coffee, while he got the door. As I poured the coffee into two mugs I heard Ziva, Tony, and McGee walk into the house.

"Hey, boss," said Tony, "We still can't get a hold of Abby."

_Crap, I forgot my phone in Gibbs's car. _

"I'm sure she's fine," He said as though he didn't know I was standing in his kitchen, I chuckled as I poured some sugar and cream into one of the coffees, "Now why are you three here I'm supposed to be at work in a few hours. Can't whatever it is wait?"

"Abby's missing, Boss," said McGee, and I could have died laughing.

"We stopped by her apartment, her car was there but she wasn't," said Tony, he actually seemed worried "And she's not picking up her phone, she hasn't all weekend. She left the wedding pretty angry, and that guy rubbed me the wrong way…"

I was now in hysterics. If they had only knew the whole situation. I decided to not let them roast anymore, _a little shock factor should do the trick. _I walked in with the two coffees, and handed Gibbs the black one with a kiss, he wrapped an arm around my waist and we watched for their reactions.

McGee looked like he had been slapped in the face, and Tony just plain old looked shocked. Ziva, who had known for sometime now looked around with a smile to the two boys' reactions. It was as if time had stopped, because both boys held their expressions for at least a few minutes before Ziva began to laugh.

"Looks like ya found me," I said with a smile and Gibbs started to chuckle as he continued to hold me close to him.

"Wha- ho- huh?" stuttered McGee as Tony's jaw was about to hit the floor, McGee turned to Ziva, "You knew about this?"

Ziva held out a finger to say like 'one second' as she continued to laugh.

"Yes," She said, and another laugh escaped her lips, "Well, I didn't know she was here, but yeah I knew that they are together."

"Breath, DiNozzo," said my Gibbs, he was watching Tony carefully.

"How long?" asked McGee, I could tell he was distraught.

"About a month and a half," I said and he was about to hyperventilate, _poor McGee, but I thought he was over me, apparently not, he just looks so hurt. _Tony seemed to notice too.

"Ok, well, congratulations," He said as he put his hand on McGee's back, "We'll see you at work."

Tony steered McGee out the door. Once they all had left I turned and looked up into my silver haired fox's eyes.

"I will talk to him at work," I said and he shook his head.

"No, I will, he's upset no way of knowing if he'll be nice about it," He said as he gave me a quick peck on the lips, "Let's go get dressed."

"Promise you'll be gentle?" I said, he nodded and pulled me by the hand back upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13 The Most Perfect Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters, written for enjoyment

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters, written for enjoyment.

A/N: Abby's pov…. Read and review as always

Chapter 13 – The Most Perfect Blue Eyes

I walked into my lab later that morning, sporting my usual look. I looked around the lab and I immediately saw McGee.

"Hey, McGee, what can I do for you?" I asked, knowing full well what he was here for, he was staring at the table he was sitting at.

"Nothing. How was your morning?" He asked, not looking up at me.

My mind quickly went to the feeling of Gibbs's arms around my body as we laid in bed after everyone had left. I smiled as my thoughts went deeper into my memories. _Abby, he's waiting for an answer. _

"Good," I said, not wanting to get into it with him, "Yours?"

"Could have been better," He replied, and he still wouldn't look at me, it was starting to really annoy me, but I couldn't blame him, silence then, "So you're with…"

He trailed off, _poor guy he can't even say it. _

"Yeah," I said and I immediately saw where this was heading, "He actually wanted to be the one to talk to you."

"But I wanna talk to you, Abby," He said, and my heart sank, he just looked so sad, "What's he got that I don't?"

_Well… Ok, Abby, sure you could make a list and tear the poor guy's heart out with, oh he's so dreamy, ah his hair. Not the time for that, Abby. Just try and find one thing you could say. _

"He has the most perfect blue eyes," I finally said, hoping that he might understand if I explained it, "Eyes that really see me, he knows when to hug me, when I need a kiss, when I just need to feel loved. Granted he doesn't get it right all the time, but he's about the most perfect guy for me. And he knows when I need to be cuddled, and he loves to cuddle."

"Whoa!" said Tony as he walked into the lab with a Caf Pow! for me and a boyish grin came across his face, "Boss likes to cuddle?"

"What do you want, Tony?" I asked, trying to change the subject, _oh well, Gibbs'll handle it. _

"Boss wants you, Probie," He said and Tim got up and left quickly, and Tony turned to follow, not without saying, "Nothing'll get you fired as quickly as be in love with your boss's girl."

He had left before I had processed it and then I started to panic. _Oh my God, what if Tony's right? What if Gibbs just fires McGee? _The panic escalated till the point where I just wanted Gibbs. After about twenty minutes, Gibbs walked into my lab. I just about tackled him with a hug.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too," He said as he chuckled, "So McGee didn't shout or anything?"

"Nope," I said as I pulled away and he kissed me quickly, "Did you fire him?"

"No," He said and I could see the confusion come across his face, "I said I would be Gentle. Not that I would fire him anyways, I don't see him as a threat or anything. You gonna go around and shoot all my ex wives and girlfriends? Cause it may take you a while."

I let out a sigh of relief and then I noticed his face once more, he looked no less confused.

"Just something Tony said," I said and he rolled his eyes as he pulled me close to him and held me there.

"Please, I never thought I would have to tell you this, but please, never take DiNozzo seriously," He said with one of the most serious faces I had ever seen him use, and I laughed and he didn't have to do much leaning, and he was kissing me. Then we heard an all too familiar clearing of the throat.

"Today is just not our day, is it?" he whispered to me and then turned to face her, oh so reluctantly, "Hey Jen."


	14. Chapter 14 Whoops

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters

A/N: Thanks for the reviews hope you like the chap…(and sorry for the whole general/colonel thing with Mann, I fixed it...i think all the places)

Chapter 14 – Huh?

Jen was so mad, I had never seen her this mad, like ever. There are no words to describe it. Then she shook her head, like she was trying to get what she just witnessed out of her head for a few minutes.

"You have a new case," she said, "I wanted to talk to you about it, Agent Gibbs. Everyone told me to come here if I was looking for you, and now I see why. I want to see you both in my office in five minutes."

She left, and she was still pretty mad.

"Well, we're in trouble," He said, as he watched the now empty door frame.

Then, sensing the fact that I was scared out of my wits, he took me back into his arms; my head was against his chest. I could hear his heart beating, I could feel his strong arms around me, I felt his chest rising and falling with every breath. I knew he would never leave me.

"It'll all be ok," He tried to sooth me, and he continued to just hold me for another minute, then released me, "We'll handle it together, ok?"

He took my hand in his and led me over to the elevator. The whole way up he did not let go of my hand. We got off the elevator, walked through the squad room, and didn't let go until we were walking through the door to the director's office.

"Is there something you two would like to tell me?" She asked, not looking up from her desk, _Damn it, she's still mad. _

"Abby and I are together," said Gibbs instantaneously, "We have been for a little while now."

"You two can't be serious," She said looking up at us, like she was expecting us to yell 'April fools' or something, but we both remained quiet for some time.

"Well, it's hard to tell," said Gibbs finally, "We've only been together about a month, but I'd say we're pretty serious."

_Oh no, not the time to tease her, my silve--_

"Well," said the Director, cutting off my thoughts, "I never actually thought you two would cross that line. However, you should both thank your lucky stars that you are both indispensable to NCIS. However, if it becomes a problem, which knowing you both I have to say I don't think it will, we will have to do something. Now, on a more personal level, I am surprised you didn't tell me sooner."

"David and Ducky were the only ones who knew prior to this morning when, well, lets just say DiNozzo and McGee, well, they paid me a house call thinking Abbs had been kidnapped or something," said Gibbs, cracking his usual mischievous smile, and the director just shook her head like saying 'I don't wanna know.'

"Ok, Miss Scuito, you may go now," She said and as I left, I heard her start on a briefing for that new case, "This case is very fragile, Jethro…"

I walked back down the stairs into the squad room, and she was surrounded by Tony, Ziva, and Tim.

"Did you two actually just go up and tell her?" said Tony at the same time as everyone else.

"Well, he was kind of kissing me down in the lab, when you three told her to look down there for him," I said, not really angrily, but with enough edge in my voice so that they knew they were partially to blame.

"Oh," said Tony, comprehension dawning on his face.

"Sorry," said Ziva.

"Yeah, sorry," said McGee, looking at all their faces I knew they all meant it.

"It's ok, you guys didn't know," I said.

"So? Boss is getting it tougher than you?" asked Tony and I shook my head.

"Apparently the new case is fragile," I responded.

"Yeah," said Tony, "We know."

He handed me the case file, I opened it and looked it over, _Brazil? _


	15. Chapter 15 Say What Now?

Disclaimer: Don't own

Disclaimer: Don't own

A/N: Ok, people, just would like to say, if you are jealous do you show it right away? No, of course not, you let it build up and up until you explode, duh (lol) Enjoy and please review… : ) short chapter even by my standards.

Chapter 15 – Say What Now?

I stood there staring at the file.

"Brazil?" I said, not looking up, "You mean you all have to go to Brazil?"

"Nope, McGee and Duck stay here with you," said Tony, retaking the file from me, "No need for you three to come."

"But, Tony, I, the director, and Gibbs," said Ziva, taking a break after what she knew would be the hardest for me, "All have to go for about a week, to chase an arms dealer through Brazil."

"A week," I repeated, trying to ignore McGee's face, he looked a little sick.

"Yep," said Tony, and then both Gibbs and Jen came out into the squad room.

"Everyone back to work, now!" Gibbs yelled so that it echoed throughout the squad room and we all went back to work, and I got back on the elevator to go down to the lab.

The fact that we had no evidence from the new case was particularly annoying, considering with nothing to do, all I could do was sit at my desk contemplating the situation in silence. _My Gibbs is going away for a week to a foreign country, far enough away from DC, and me, that he may as well be in Siberia. And Jen just has to go; she gets to go with my silver haired fox, to Brazil, while I waited here. _

I didn't end up with too much time to brood before Gibbs joined me down in the lab, I didn't even get up to greet him, and I knew he could tell it what bothering me. He took a deep sigh and went up behind my chair, and started to rub my shoulders.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you here," He said as he leaned down and kissed my head, and he spun me around to face him, "But I am kinda happy you aren't going, you'll be safer here, Abbs."

"Oh? Even without my big strong protector?" I managed to tease him, and he smiled.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, kinda counting on McGee still being in love with you, though," He said and leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips, "And you can stay at the house, if you want."

"I'll just stay at my apartment," I replied and he kissed me again, "When do you all leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Gibbs replied, he checked his watch, and then helped me out of the chair and held me in his arms, "But they gave us the rest of the day off to pack, which brings me to yet another question. Wanna help me pack?"

I sat on the bed in my favorite one of Gibbs's t-shirts and my favorite pair of shorts, next to his suit case, open on the bed. While he went through his drawers looking for clothes and crap to pack. He passed me one of his famous jackets to put in the suit case.

"You are going to Brazil," I said, as I held the polyester jacket above the suit case.

"On Business, Abbs," He said with a smirk, "I am not going to be hanging at the pool, I am going to be trying to hunt down an arms dealer."

"Oh, you're right," I said with a smirk as I hopped off the bed and went into his closet, "Then you'll be needing this."

I emerged from the closet with one of his old camouflage outfits from when he was in the corps, and he chuckled as he picked me up, right off the ground, and held me in both arms.

"Now," I said in a mock serious tone, as I looked into his face, "Will you be needing your sniper rifle? Because I didn't see it in there."

He smiled again, and lay me down on the bed, the packing could wait, and it would.


	16. Chapter 16 Long Regretful Sigh

Disclaimer: I do not own characters or the TV show NCIS

A/N: I figured I would switch off for the Brazil thing, Gibbs first…. Read, Enjoy, Review, I like reviews they make me happy…most of the time. (These two will chapters will be relatively long)

Chapter 16 – Long Regretful Sigh

My alarm went off at two that morning, I shut it off as quickly as possible in an effort to let Abbs sleep, but it was too late, she had already woken up. She sat up as I did and threw her arms around my neck, and she kissed me. I felt it as shock waves went through my body in the dark. _I guess I'd never get used to that. _

"Mornin' Abbs," I said as I kissed her once, "We'll call work when we land, ok? It should be about twelve hundred hours."

"Ok, love you," She said, looking me in the eye, and I smiled and couldn't help but to kiss her once more before getting out of bed.

"I love you too," I said, _if only she knew just how much, I don't think she ever will, _"I'll talk to you then, ok? Get some sleep, Abbs."

I walked into the squad room at NCIS about a half hour later and there I stood, with a very sleepy looking DiNozzo, David. We stood there with our suit cases and coffee waiting for Jen, who finally descended from her office about fifteen minutes later.

"You about ready?" I asked her testily, and then added in an undertone so that I thought only my team could hear me, "Abby doesn't even take this long in the morning."

The two of them started to chuckle as Jen came up, wheeling her suitcase behind her. I smirked as they immediately ceased chuckling and Jen glared at me.

"I heard that."

I smiled as we all boarded the elevator once more and went down to the parking garage, where a big black van was waiting for us. I looked at my watch as we all climbed in, it was only zero three hundred hours, Abbs wouldn't be up for another hour or so, _damn it. _

We landed in Brazil about twelve hundred hours, I turned my phone back on as we exited the airport, and we climbed into yet another black van.

"We're partnering up with the Brazilian Army," Jen said as the van pulled into an army base.

"Why are we doing this?" DiNozzo asked while I flipped my phone open.

"They asked the United States for a favor, seeing as we've dealt with DiStalle before" I said as I dialed Abby's cell and put the phone to my ear.

"I wonder if he remembers us then," said Tony.

"Hello?" My heart leapt as Abbs answered the phone.

"Hey, Abbs," I said, and Jen gave me a reprimanding look, "Just tell everyone we got here safe, can't really talk, Love you, bye."

"Good bye," she said shortly, "I will pass on the message, love you too."

I hung up, Abby wouldn't be happy with the brevity of the phone call, and I didn't blame her, _I'll call later and explain. _Jen glared at me once more and then continued to re-present the case.

The van soon parked near, what I presumed to be the office, and Jen led us inside. Inside there was a single desk with a small light and a stair case to the upstairs, _must have records or something. _

"Hello, I am Agent Sheppard, the others are Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, and David," Jen said to the man behind the desk.

"Ah, yes, the Americans," He said in a very thick accent, "Agents your rooms are upstairs, help yourselves to anything, we are very thankful for your help."

"This is where we're staying?" I heard Ziva say from somewhere behind me.

"No where else is really safe for Americans," said Jen, "Well, let's go get our stuff."

Once we had dragged all our stuff, or DiNozzo and I had dragged all the stuff up the stairs, we noticed there were four rooms a waiting. I quickly took one of the ones on the end and dragged all my stuff into it; _I guess I'll unpack later. _I looked to the door to my room and Jen was standing there, watching me.

"What do you want?" I asked as I stuffed my suitcase into the corner.

"I came to get you," She said, "It's time for our first meeting."

"For what?" I asked as I followed her back down the stairs.

"They couldn't tell us everything over email and everything, too risky," She said as DiNozzo and David followed us down the stairs.

"Is it a lunch meeting? Will there be food involved?" DiNozzo whined as we stepped outside.

"Are you whining, DiNozzo?" I asked turning around in a flash to face him.

"No," said DiNozzo a bit too defensively for my liking, "I'm just hungry."

As soon as he said that one of the soldiers came up with an apple and handed it to him.

"There ya go," I said and we went into the meeting in the building next door.

The meeting seemed to drag on for hours, probably cause it did, we stepped back outside and night had fallen, they had ended up feeding us there, so I headed back to the "hotel" to call Abbs, I missed her already. I went into my room and closed the door. It rang and rang and rang, put it only came up with her voicemail.

"Hey, Abbs, it's me, I'm just missing you, It must be pretty late, I'm gonna go to bed, call me tomorrow, ok? I love you, we're staying on an army base, so don't worry, we'll be fine, bye," I said and hung up, then looked at the clock.

_Twenty three hundred hours, she's probably sleeping, what the hell is the time difference? Oh well she'll call in a few hours, damn, I'm tired. _I decided to lie down on the bed and put my head on the pillow, _so ridiculously uncomfortable, this could be a long night. _

I decided at about zero two hundred hours to go for a walk around the base. Abby filled all my thoughts as I went down the stairs. _Is she ok? Is she not answering my calls because she's mad? Or is she just sleeping? _I'd never known Abbs to be asleep at mid night ever; she usually fell asleep about one or two, and then got through the day on pure caffeine. _I really have to get her out of that cycle. _

"Where are you going?" I heard Jen behind me as I hit the bottom of the stairs.

"Can't sleep, going for a walk around the base," I said, not even looking behind me.

"Mind if I come?" She asked as I reached the door, and turned to see her coming down the stairs, she was still fully dressed too.

"All right," I said shrugging, and I opened the door so we could step out.

"So," She said as we started off, "What ever happened to Colonel Mann?"

"She figured out Abby loved me, told me she didn't want me hanging around with her anymore, which made me realize what was going on and there you go," I said not really wanting to explain the whole ordeal any other way.

Jen nodded and we walked a little ways in silence, it was kinda nice, but it let my mind come to Abbs again, and I whipped out my cell phone.

"Jethro, it's three back in DC, let her sleep," Jen said, _she has a point_, and I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"Ok," I said and then, in the interest of switching the topic I added, "Did they tell us anything new in the meeting?"

"No, not really, just that DiStalle has been sited nearby, I guess he still doesn't know we're here, which is good," She said, and then silence again.

Then all a sudden, a really loud siren blared all over the base, and I whipped out my gun, as I saw Jen take out hers. We were soon surrounded by suddenly awaken soldiers and one of the Commanders came up to us.

"That's the intruder alarm, someone's in here," He said and I shot glances around.

"Are you sure we didn't trigger it?" Jen asked and the Commander shook his head.

"The gate's been blasted open, I think it may be your arms dealer," he said and I took off, Gun at the ready, with one thought in my head.

_The sooner I get this guy, the sooner I'm home with Abbs. _As I took a right down a more deserted street on the base I was joined by David, DiNozzo, and Jen, and we all headed for the armory. Apparently our minds think alike, if they were bothering to break into the base, they probably want to raid the armory.

"I'm going to get some of the soldiers," said Tony and he and Ziva left, while Jen and I patrolled around the armory.

Suddenly I wished Tony and Ziva had stayed, as we watched a man approach in a suit. He was accompanied by a few dirtier guys.

"DiStalle," Jen said under her breath and then called out to him, "DiStalle?"

"Yes that would be me, wouldn't it?" He said tauntingly, as his friends pulled out their own guns, and he his.

"What do you want DiStalle?" I said as he continued to approach us.

"I heard you Americans were here and decided to drop by, you know how much I like to see America meddling where it doesn't belong," He said as he stopped in front of us, though both of us knew if we took a step toward him, his friends would have shot us.

"Three against two?" I said, "That's not exactly fair."

"Well we heard there were four of you," said DiStalle, _Yeah, but you only brought three, _he seemed to read my mind, "Very good Agent Gibbs, yes I can count, I only brought three. Our fourth friend is in DC, closely following your pretty little girlfriend."

I tried to not let the fear show on my face, but apparently I couldn't help it.

"Not to worry, Agent Gibbs," said DiStalle, "Miss Scuito, is it? Is fine. She will remain fine, unless I tell him to make it change. Be sure not to tell anyone we're following her, or it will immediately change, your two friends will have to be told of course."

"What do you want?" Jen asked, _was that a trace of fright in her voice?_

"I will return tomorrow, I want the key to that armory behind you," he said, "You have a night to think it over, Agent Gibbs. Be sure to call her, my friend says she's been ranting about you to one of your other agents, she seems mad."

With that, the three of them turned and seemed to disappear into thin air, as DiNozzo and David came to us.

"Have you seen him?" Tony asked.

"Oh, yeah, we have," I said, "He's basically got Abby."

"What?" said Ziva and I looked at her face fall, and I looked around, everyone was almost as worried as I was.

"What're we gonna do, boss?" said Tony.

"The United States does not give in to Terrorists," I recited.

"Well what about arms dealers?" said Ziva, she shot me a nasty look and continued, "We can't just let him hurt Abby."

"Dammit David! I am the last one who wants to see Abbs hurt, ok? You think I could live knowing I could have stopped him hurting her, if he does?" I said, my temper was rising rapidly, but I didn't care, "I'll be in my room."


	17. Chapter 17 Ah!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Yeah so here's the next chapter, Gibbs's pov, was originally going to do an Abby chapter, but I started it, and there isn't much going on up in DC with no Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, or Jen. So here is another Gibbs pov Chapter.

Chapter 17 – Ah!

I walked into my room and sat on the bed, not bothering to shut the door. My mind was hatching plans, and scheming up ways to save Abbs, but none of them seemed to me that they would work. _What if I go back to the states to be with her? No, no, the minute DiStalle hears Abbs will be in trouble, and I will just be on a plane Could tell McGee what was going on, but that might have him a little too on guard, arising suspicion that they know, and well, that wouldn't be good either. Plus there was no guarantee that DiStalle isn't listening to our phone calls. _

I just wanted to be back in DC with Abby, in my arms, and protecting her from danger. There was no way that was gonna happen, though. I needed to talk to her, so I whipped out my cell phone once more.

"Hey Abbs," I said as a very groggy Abby picked up.

"Gibbs, hey, what's up?" She said and I could tell in her voice that she was glad I called, whether I woke her up or not.

"Just missing you," I answered, I hated lying to her, but I would come clean when this was all over.

"Well, I miss you too," Abby said, "But the sooner you catch DiStalle the sooner you're home, right?"

"It's getting more complicated," I said try not to lie flat out to her.

"Oh, well, you'll figure it out and save the day, you always do," She said, _wow, she has so much faith in me, I just hope I don't let her down, especially now, when it counts_, "You ok? You seem really quiet, well you're always quiet, but not usually with me."

"Yeah, sorry I am just tired," I said as Tony, and Ziva came into the room.

"Well then, why don't you take a nap, if you can, and I will talk to you tonight?" She said, and my heart sank, "I love you, my silver haired fox."

I smiled at the mention of her pet name for me, and chuckled.

"I love you, Abbs," I said, and we hung up, I was glad she hadn't actually said good bye, that would have been too much, then I turned my attention to DiNozzo and David, "What do you two want?"

I hated how defeated I sounded, but I couldn't see how we were gonna save Abby, our hands were pretty tied.

"Boss, I have a plan," said DiNozzo, "And we have a feeling, it might just work."

"I'm all ears," I said.

"Ok," said DiNozzo, "Boss where is the one place that Abby has to be safe from this guy?"

"Minus the possibility of him having a sniper rifle?" I said, "NCIS."

"Exactly," said DiNozzo, "We wait, till she's at work, call, tell Ducky, and that way, Ducky can get our substitutes and get them to take care of her."

"That's if DiStalle doesn't have someone in NCIS itself, which, if I know DiStalle at all, is exactly what he did," I said and I shook my head, "Sorry, DiNozzo, that's not gonna work. Too risky."

"Ok, boss, what about waiting till almost the time he comes back, and then putting Abby on a plane to anywhere but here, but making it seem like she's on her way here?" said David and I must've looked confused, because she continued with an explanation, "We wait till about mid night, then call up McGee and have him pick Abby up at a club, it'll seem like he's taking her home, but he'll really be taking her to the airport, where he'll lead her to a terminal where there is a plane to brazil, but we'll put her on one to like Argentina, that should be a long enough flight to keep her away from any danger."

"They obviously somehow bugged someone's phone," I said, "Mine or hers, so if we somehow use someone else's cell, call Palmer's phone and then tell him to put Ducky on, tell Duck the plan, then he can tell McGee. McGee has to be aware of the situation in full, so he can watch whoever is following him to the airport, and then…this might work."

We immediately started to hatch the plan, we borrowed one of the Colonel's cell phones, and called Palmer, and he gave us to Duck, we explained to Duck, and he said he would tell Timothy, and check on Abby on his way up. I was still so nervous, I actually threw up, but I just wanted my Abbs.

It got to be about twelve hundred hours and went down to lunch, I wasn't hungry, but I didn't want to be by myself any longer. All three of them sat around the table and seemed to be surprised that I had emerged.

"Boss, how ya doing?" asked DiNozzo.

"Relatively ok," I said rather unconvincingly.

"We talked to Abby," said Ziva, "We told her you were taking a nap. She asked when we'd be home."

"And you told her?" Gibbs said, as Jen put some food on his plate in front of him, "I'm not hungry."

"I know, but you really need to eat something," said Jen, and she handed me a fork.

"We told her tomorrow, day after at the latest," said Tony, "Is McGee gonna explain things once he gets her on the plane?"

"He's going to tell her we ended up needing their help, in Argentina," said Gibbs, "Where the chase just brought us. I am telling her the truth when we're all on the plane home."

"Oh -- ok," said DiNozzo, as he sipped his drink, "You think McGee'll be able to pull this off?"

"Well, he'll pull into the airport, arrest the guy following them, and then they will both get on a plane just in case DiStalle had two people tailing them, which I wouldn't put past him. I sure hope McGee can pull it off, I am not willing to even think about what would happen if he doesn't."

Zero two hundred hours came way too early and the four of us went to the armory, with the key. DiStalle showed very soon after we got there.

"Do you have the key, Agent Gibbs?" asked DiStalle, his two friends looked as menacing as ever.

"Yes, but we're not giving it to you," I said as a few of the soldiers came around in back of them, weapons raised.

"Ah, Agent Gibbs, I am so sorry to here that," said DiStalle, taking out his cell phone, and I chuckled, "You really think I only had one man on top of it, Agent Gibbs? As soon as I heard your agent h ad arrested my first I sent another one after her."

"Well," I said, stalling as more soldiers came, "What country did you send him to?"

"Beg your pardon, Agent Gibbs?" said DiStalle, as even more soldiers came and helped us encircle them.

"Abby's on a plane to Argentina," I said with a small smirk, "I am guessing your 'friend' is on the way here. Where, of course, several soldiers will be there to meet him too. Give it up, DiStalle, we have you surrounded."

At that point he chose to look at his surroundings, and his two friends dropped their guns. DiNozzo and David went up and arrested them, and I turned and walked away, to go pack up, and get ready to meet Abby's layover at the airport.


	18. Chapter 18 What the Heck is going on?

Disclaimer: I do not own…

A/N: Ok, some of you coughKellyRoxtonclearing of the throat have come to predict what's happening next, and yea of course something went wrong… read, enjoy, review. (Abby's point of view…) Quick telling of what went wrong…

Chapter 18: What The Heck Is Going On?

I came out of my favorite nightclub with one of my best friends, when all a sudden this big black van pulled up next to us, the window rolled down and it was McGee.

"What are you doing-"

"Abby just get in the van," he said, cutting me off.

His tone was so serious, I knew it was really important, so I said goodbye, and hopped into the front seat and McGee just about screeched the tires pulling away.

"Back seat, Abby," He said and I obeyed.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked, climbing into the back.

"Boss and company need help in Argentina," He said, still driving at racecar speed, "But some people don't want you to get there… we got company."

He swerved and the car behind us did so too.

"Head down, Abby," he said before continuing in his explanation, and speeding up, "Boss doesn't think it's wise for you to know the whole story yet, but he'll tell you, ok?"

"Alright," I said, _hey wait a minute_, "I thought they were in Brazil, not Argentina."

"They are," He said, "Boss needs you to go to Argentina first, stay there for a few hours, and then go to Brazil to meet them. Too risky for you to go directly to Brazil."

He handed me a few boarding passes and my passport over the back of the seat.

"We're being followed, so this might get complicated, so no matter what, you are to get on that plane, Abby," McGee said and in that moment I realized just how serious the situation was, "You get on that plane, and Gibbs will meet you at the terminal when you get to Brazil, after your detour in Argentina, got it? This guy isn't going to give up without a fight, you run for it, ok?"

We pulled up right up to the entrance to the airport, and I ran inside as shots were fired, _wait that's three guns, _I looked outside and McGee was trying to fight off two big guys, He shot one in the leg, then screamed that he was under arrest. A nearby cop ran in and cuffed the guy, and pulled him off, meanwhile McGee and the other guy kept shooting.

"Abby Go!" McGee screamed, and I ran through the airport lobby towards security.

Then I heard nothing, the guns had stopped, and there was an eerie silence. One of the security people, who had seen what I had and had escorted me through the lobby, ran me quickly through all the machines and crap and got me on my plane. He told me that McGee had been shot and brought to the hospital, his shooter had gotten away, and they had a warrant out.

I started to cry, once I had gotten on the plane and had my head on the window, _What the heck is going on? Is McGee gonna be ok? Why is Gibbs making me go to Argentina first! I just wanna land and call and check on McGee, and get into the arms of my silver haired fox. _

I landed in Argentina and immediately called McGee's cell, he didn't pick up. So, I called the hospital, and asked if Timothy McGee was a patient and if he was ok, the woman said she was sorry nothing could be released yet, but she let slip he was in critical condition. Then after a lot of crying, they announced my plane to Brazil was here, and I needed to board.


	19. Chapter 19 Understandings

Disclaimer: I'm running out of witty disclaimers so…I do not own NCIS or its characters

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and support…read. Enjoy. Review. (Oh, Gibbs pov)

Chapter 19 – Understandings

I sat in the airport terminal, DiNozzo beside me; the girls had decided to go make sure the guy tailing Abby was taken into custody. DiNozzo and I were waiting for the people to get off the plane that had landed a few minutes earlier, the plane that had Abby on it. Everything about this sent shivers down my spine, I was worried. _What if McGee hadn't managed to get her on the plane? What if she's hurt? What if something went wrong? _

After what seemed like hours, people started getting off the plane, the first one off was Abby. I could tell something was wrong, she was crying and was being escorted by, _is that a security guard?_

I ran right up to her and the security guard got very protective and went for his gun.

"It's ok, I'm a federal agent," I said and I held out my badge, he immediately backed down and I wrapped Abbs into a hug, then added, "And I also happen to be her boyfriend."

I held her tightly and hoped that just my arms around her would calm her down a little. Tony came up too, and the security guard once again pulled out his gun.

"Also a federal agent," Tony said, throwing up both hands in surrender as I sat down in one of the nearby chairs, Abbs on my lap, crying into my chest, "What happened?"

"No idea," said the security guard in his broken English, "When the plane landed in Argentina, the guard who was originally with her told me to protect her."

"Abbs?" I whispered into her ear, "Abbs, what happened?"

It felt so good to have her in my arms once more, though I had never imagined that she would be crying. She started to sober up a little and looked into my eyes, I wiped some of the stray tears away with my sleeve.

"They shot him, Gibbs," Abby said as a few more tears fell, "I called the hospital when I landed in Argentina, they couldn't get into the specifics, but they said he was in critical condition, but that was hours ago, Gibbs."

I nodded to Tony as Abby threw her arms around me once more, and he whipped out his cell phone and walked away.

"Why were they following us?" Abby said, barely audible, her voice was muffled; she hadn't bothered to pull away.

"Abbs," I said, _think quickly how do I phrase this so that she won't hate me or herself_, "DiStalle had a couple people following you, and they threatened to hurt you if we didn't do what they wanted. We obviously couldn't just roll over, so we all came up with this plan to put you safely up in the air and out of danger while we made the not so deal."

"Why me?" She asked, "Why not Ducky, or someone else?"

"Abbs, he knew we're together and he also knew how protective everyone is of you," I said trying to explain it as lightly as possible, "So we had McGee get you to the airport."

"McGee got shot, because he was trying to keep me safe?" She said, pulling away, and all a sudden her green tear filled eyes where gazing right into mine.

"Basically, but Abby, he knew the danger of the situation," I said as she put her head back on my chest, she seemed to be out of tears, which was slightly alarming.

"Boss," said DiNozzo, as he returned with Jen and Ziva, "From what the hospital people said he's still in critical condition, they still don't know if…"

"He'll survive?" Abby finished the sentence Tony couldn't.

"Yeah," said Tony simply.

"David, can you get Abbs some water?" I asked still nervous over the sudden lack of tears.

She nodded and she and Jen went off towards the last minute snack stands.

"Abby," said Tony, trying via repositioning himself to look Abby in the eye, even though she was all cuddled onto my chest, "Abby listen to me, none of this is your fault, ok?"

She nodded, and I gently stroked her hair.

"He got away you know," Ziva said, cuddling up to me even more, "McGee's shooter got away, he wasn't on the plane."

"We'll get him, but I think the first thing we need to do when we get back is to go see McGee," I said.

Tony helped Abby to her feet, and I stood up shortly after, she remained under my arm until Ziva and Jen came back with her water, and Ziva gave her a hug.

"It will all end up the way it's supposed to be," said Ziva.

All this time, the security guard never left, and that just adds to the truth: It's almost impossible to not fall in love with my Abbs, no matter who you are, she's the type of person, even if you don't have to protect her, you just want to.


	20. Chapter 20 Lucky

Disclaimer: Just playing with NCIS characters, not mine

A/N: Hey there! Thanks for the reviews, and please continue with the supporting words (wow that sounded formal) I was so had ADD writing this chapter, I was at first listening to music, then I checked my email, then I played online games, and then I checked my myspace, and then I watch youtube sharks info (love sharks) and THEN I finished the chapter…

Chapter 20 – Lucky

Gibbs wouldn't let go of me, he had his arm around me from the time we boarded the plane in Brazil, to when we landed again in DC. He told Ziva to pick up his luggage, and he drove me straight to the hospital, he still hadn't let go of me, not that I was about to complain. Gibbs kept looking over his shoulder, out the back windshield.

"Why so anxious?" I asked as he pulled up to the entrance to the hospital, Tony was already there, he met the car.

"Get her inside," Gibbs said and then he looked at me, "We still don't know where the other shooter is, Abbs."

Tony opened the door and took me by the hand into the lobby of the hospital. He led me silently to the front desk, where we waited. We weren't family, and if he was still unconscious they weren't going to let us in.

"What are you two waiting here for?" Gibbs asked as he walked up, "Hi we're Timothy McGee's family."

The secretary gave us a look, and Gibbs glared right back.

"Right this way," She finally said and got up and led us to the elevator, and right to McGee's room.

We walked in cautiously, he was just lying there, for a second there I thought he might be dead, we were too late.

"He's breathing on his own, however still unconscious, he seems to be getting better, but they told me to tell you it'll be a long recovery, if he makes it, it all depends if he wakes up soon."

The nurse left and I sat down by McGee's bed, and Gibbs pulled a chair next to me, and I couldn't help it. Seeing McGee like this was horrible, and I just started to cry into Gibbs's shoulder. He embraced me and I felt his arms around me, _he loves me so much. I am so lucky to have him. _

"Abbs," He said after I was done crying, "Abbs, the director just called DiNozzo and wanted me to go help her find the guy who did this, do you mind if I go? Tony will be coming with me, there's so much security out there there's no way he'll get in here, but all you gotta do is scream ok? Or you can just cay you want me to stay, and I will."

"I would like you to stay," I said, "But more than that I want that guy locked up, stay safe, ok? Promise you'll be careful."

"I promise," He said out of the corner of his mouth in a smirk, and I let out an involuntary smile.

He stood up, and kissed me, before leaving the hospital room, Tony in toe. Suddenly I was alone with McGee.

"McGee I am so sorry," I whispered, "No matter what anyone said, it's my fault, you were trying to protect me."

"Not your fault," I heard him say and I about jumped out of my char.

"McGee?" I said slightly confused, and then it hit me, and I screamed, "CAN WE GET A DOCTOR IN HERE?"

The doctors came in running in, with a crash cart and everything as McGee started to open his eyes.

"You're very lucky, Mr. McGee," said the doctor as the crash team went out the door, "Ordinarily with the position of the bullets you would have died. You'll need to stay here for most of your recovery, which all in all should take about two months. One month here, you gave us quiet a scar it'll be a few weeks before you're even expected to stand, but, after that it tends to heal quickly."

I got up and excused myself to go get a drink, one of the security guards followed me there and back, no doubt on my silver haired fox's orders.

We got back to the room, and the doctor was still in there, I figured I'd wait till he left outside, Gibbs was back. He smiled at my more cheerful manor.

"He woke up," He said with a smile as he wrapped me in a hug and kissed me, we pulled apart too soon because we overheard the doctor talking to McGee about how close a call it was.

Gibbs pulled me tighter as I felt the tears behind my eyes.

"He's ok. He's going to be fine," Gibbs reassured me as he kissed the top of my head, "Yeah. It was a close call, but he'll be fine in a couple months, Abbs."


	21. Chapter 21 Jeləsë

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters

A/N: Gibbs's pov... Enjoy, and review, thanks for the reviews! Chapter Title is in pronunciation form, obviously.

Chapter 21 – Je-lə-së

I sent Abby and Tony home with the van once Jen had called saying they had caught the shooter, and I somehow got Abby to go. I had told her I would be home soon, and she needed her rest, and so did McGee. I continued to wait outside the door as the doctor talked to McGee.

"I'm sure your girlfriend there will take good care of you," the doctor said just loud enough for me to hear.

"Abby's not my girlfriend," I heard McGee's weak voice, "She's just a friend, and co-worker."

_Well at least he has enough sense to set this doctor straight, or does he know I am here? Would he just let the doctor think Abbs was with him? _

"Oh? Just the way you looked at her, you love her don't you?" The doctor said and I could feel my own face tense up.

"Yeah," I heard him admit, and I was curious, "It just gets a little complicated when you get to the fact that she's totally and completely in love with our boss, her boyfriend."

_At least you're keeping your head on straight, there, McGee. _I turned and left, the last person McGee wanted to see was me right now, I went out to the front of the hospital and hailed a cab home. Abby was awake waiting for me in the kitchen. The minute I walked through the door she threw her arms around me with a smile.

"McGee still ok?" she asked backing away a little.

"Yeah, he's fine," I said as I pecked her lips.

"Good," said Abby.

The next morning I woke up with Abby in my arms, she was still fast asleep, so I just laid there until she woke up. She woke up with a smile, and looked into my face, and I had no control over the grin that spread across my own face.

"What time is it? I wanna go see McGee before work," Abby said.

"It's about Zero five hundred hours," I replied, she had slept right the alarm a few minutes ago.

"Good," She said kissed me quickly and got out of bed.

"I'll drop you off at the hospital," I said, "I'd like to check on him too, and then I will come get you when the new case picks up."

"All right, my silver haired fox," She said, "You have got a deal."

We walked into McGee's new room and she immediately let go of my hand and went and sat at his bedside. He greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, Abby," He said with a warm smile, then his face dropped a little when he saw me behind her, "Boss."

"Hey," I said, "I have to get to work, Abbs, I will pick you up when we need you for the case, ok?"

"Yeah," she said and turned to look at me, "Love you, be careful, I don't need you in the hospital too."

I smiled appreciatively as I left, I noticed her pick up McGee's ginger ale off the table and she started to help him drink it.

_She would, of course, be this caring and devoted to me if I was the one shot, right? I mean of course she would. Wait, whoa, the first time I am actually jealous in my whole life, and I'm jealous of The Elf Lord? Because he was shot and Abby's helping him get better? Something's wrong with that, Gibbs. _

I thought about it, a lot, on the way to NCIS, and I just couldn't get the picture of Abby helping McGee with his soda out of my head, _it wouldn't be such a big deal if, he didn't love her. That's it. But that doesn't really make sense either, it doesn't matter, she doesn't love him the same way. _

The thing that really got me was I couldn't figure out why I was so jealous of the man in the hospital bed. I got to NCIS and went straight down to see Duck, luckily Palmer was elsewhere.

"Ah, Jethro," said Ducky, "What're you doing here? I thought you would have gone with the director and everyone over to see young Timothy."

"Abbs is," I replied a little too sadly looking I think.

"Ah, seeking advice are we?" said Ducky, giving me his full attention.

"I'm jealous Duck," I said simply, "I can't even figure why. I shouldn't be, and I know that."

"I kind of expected this, knowing you, Jethro," said Duck giving me a knowing look.

"Any idea why?" I asked, sinking into one of the nearby desk chairs.

"You are jealous, I think for a few reasons, Jethro," said Duck and he paused, "For one, she's spending a lot of time by his bed side, which is part of it, but not all of it. The majority of it is, I'm pretty sure; he took the bullets for her, not you. He took them because you couldn't. You hate that, don't you Jethro, you weren't here to protect her. He had to enforce your own personal rule number one."

I just sat there, and I knew he was right, in some sick way I would trade anything to trade places with McGee right now, but McGee had the bullet wounds I couldn't turn back time and be the one to keep her safe. I would have to deal with that.

"Don't let this break you, Jethro," Duck said in a serious tone, "You're the world to Abigail, she loves you so much, it doesn't matter it's in the past. How many times have you saved her? This is why it's ok. She loves you, Jethro, which is why Timothy would love to trade with you."

I knew he was right.

"You should have seen here when you were in Brazil, Jethro," said Duck, "She was so jealous that Jen got to go with you and she didn't. But she knew you'd never hurt her, Jethro. Which is why I think you should relax. Nothings gonna happen. She loves you too much for her own good."

I smiled as Duck teased me, but I knew he spoke the truth.


	22. Chapter 22 My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Ok, this was a really hard chapter to write, I couldn't originally figure out how exactly for what I wanted to happen to happen… I think that makes sense… Abby's pov

Chapter 22 – My Love

I sat at the dinner table waiting for my love to be home, he had worked late, and I was expecting him soon. I reviewed the conversation I had had with him in my mind. He had told me an old case had reopened; maybe they had gotten the wrong guy. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, and I heard stressed breathing over the phone.

"Abbs," I heard my silver haired fox, "Lock all the doors, and don't let anyone in. I love you, DiNozzo and I'll be there in a second, I'll use my key."

All a sudden I heard screeching tires, and I ran and locked all the doors, once again I had no idea what was happening. Two seconds later the screeching car parked in the driveway, I recognized it immediately as Gibbs's and I went to the door. Gibbs and Tony got out, pointing guns in opposite directions, and ran toward the door, Gibbs opened it with his key and they came in.

He didn't even drop his gun as he pulled me closely, and Tony continued into the house, gun at the ready. Gibbs didn't let go of me for a few more minutes, then he released me and I looked into his face, curious.

"You're scaring me, Gibbs," I said, "What's going on, why's Tony about to gun down our furniture?"

"The rest of DiStalle has escaped; the jails aren't exactly very good down there. He'll be coming after you, Abbs," said Gibbs, "No one noticed he was gone until about an hour ago, the security tape showed him leaving last night."

"So, if he's on his way here, well, he's almost here," I summarized what was obviously going through his head.

"Yeah, so how's McGee?" He asked as though he still thought I didn't know why he had stopped visiting.

"He's recovering still, he's starting to stand in little increments, but the doctor won't let him for more than a few minutes," I said as Gibbs and I sat on the kitchen floor, and he looked around for windows, "I think we're safe."

"Abbs, as long as we're in this house, and DiStalle's out there, we're not safe," He said seriously, which is why you are going to Ziva's, I understand her apartment has no windows whatsoever, no way to get in besides the door."

"But my silver haired fox, I wanted to spend the night with you," I said with a pout, the one I usually used to make him do something, "I am sure you can protect me better than four solid cement walls."

"Abby." He said warningly, "I never have much self control when I am around you so please don't tempt me, let DiNozzo drop you off at Ziva's I'll be there as soon as we catch him, ok?"

"Fine," I said, still pouting a little, and he leaned in and kissed me, "Ok."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called as we stood up.

"Yes, Boss," said Tony as he walked into the kitchen.

"Get Abbs to Ziva's," He said giving me a one armed hug, and then releasing me, "Use the Yukon in the garage. Make sure no one follows you."

"On it Boss," said Tony and he went into the garage as soon as Gibbs tossed him the keys.

"Bye, Abbs," said Gibbs, "I guess I will see you later."

I just leaned up, and kissed him, and I could tell he was caught slightly off guard, I usually let him take charge with stuff like that, but oh well, he was making me take refuge away form him. After about a minute he pulled away.

"DiNozzo's waiting," He said and motioned over my shoulder.

Tony was standing there, a smirk on his face; I knew I would hear it all on the way to Ziva's.

"Your car waits," said Tony in a mock British accent, _Wait until I tell Ducky. _

I climbed into the back of the Yukon and Tony pulled away, as Gibbs drove in the opposite direction.


	23. Chapter 23 Nerves

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Sorry this took so long; my computer was like broken or something, anyways it wasn't working right… enjoy… and thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, please!

Chapter 23 – Nerves

"Get down," Tony said, and I just sat there.

"Why?" I asked annoyed.

"Because we're being followed, and I told boss I'd get you to Ziva's safely," said Tony and I got down on the floor, below all window level, "Thank you."

Tony drove right up to Ziva's apartment building door, parking the car right on the mixture of grass and walkway. He got out and went and opened the door closest to the front door of the building. He took my hand in the hand that wasn't holding his gun at the ready. He ran me up to Ziva's apartment, where she opened the door immediately.

"Gibbs just called, he had a follower," She said, as we ran in and shut the door quickly behind us, "What do they think we're stupid? We expected them to think Gibbs had Abby with him…"

"Yeah, well, we had a follower too," said Tony, still not putting his gun away, while I sat down at Ziva's kitchen island, and Ziva whipped out her own gun.

"I got it Tony," said Ziva, "Gibbs said he wanted you to meet him at the 7/11 up the street, apparently you two are going to be watching the area, Jen already had someone hack into the security camera here, and she'll alert everyone if DiStalle shows up here."

"Ok," said Tony and he turned to me, sitting at the island, "See ya, Abbs."

"Bye, Tony," I said, "Make sure both of you stay safe, ok?"

I stressed 'both' and hoped he got the message. I was worried sick over my silver haired fox, I was pretty sure my facial expression showed it too.

"I'll pass on the message," He said with a small DiNozzo knowing smile, and then he was gone.

Ziva tried to keep me occupied, but all I could think about was how, once again, the people I loved were in danger, all of them, because of me. We were about halfway through a game of scrabble, to which, despite my distraction, I was still winning, mostly due to English not being Ziva's first language, there was a knock on the door.

We were silent immediately, and Ziva motioned for me to go hide, and she took out her gun and went to the door. I watched from behind the couch in the not so separated from the kitchen and front door, living room.

"Who is it?" Ziva asked, in a mock casual voice.

"It's me, Director Sheppard, can you please open the door?" said the director, and Ziva looked out the peep hole.

"Are you alone?" Ziva asked and I hid my head.

"Yes!" said Jen and Ziva opened the door, and Jen came in holding an open laptop.

Ziva shut the door, and I heard their foot steps.

"Where's Abby?" asked Jen's voice, but I didn't pop out.

"She's hiding, in case..."

"In case I was DiStalle, or one of his goons," said Jen.

"Exactly, Abby, you can come out, it's just the director," said Ziva, and I popped out from behind the couch.

"What's with the laptop?" I asked, walking over.

"Well, I thought you two'd like to know what was going on, and you obviously can't call, in case they're listening," said Jen, "So, we have a camera on the outside of that Yukon, and obviously the security here, Tony has one on him too. Which--"

"Are all being monitored by this laptop?" I said, as I looked at the screen, which was split into three, one was of outside, one was staring at the outside of a road, and one was of the inside passenger seat view of a Yukon, "Where are they?"

"They are patrolling the area, and our main tech is in the hospital, so no microphones, which is probably for the best anyway," said Jen as she set the laptop down on a nearby table, and spotted the scrabble board.

"I was trying to keep her mind off what's going on," said Ziva quickly and I chuckled, as I grabbed a water from the fridge.

"I was beating you, and I was still completely immersed in my worries," I said, turning to face them both with a small smile, then turned to Jen, "How have they been doing so far?"

"Well, they're still looking for DiStalle," She said, "And since it's getting darker and darker, I don't think they'll find him tonight. However, they are still searching. Now, there is a van outside, but they seem to be just watching the place, I think DiStalle wants to find you himself, he's not in the car."

"And Tony and Gibbs are still searching?" I asked, and she nodded.

"We can't take in the two goons outside, because if we did, DiStalle would know for a fact that you are here," said Jen as I sat down to watch the laptop screen.

"Well, why can't you just take the guys into custody, and then when DiStalle shows up, just take him in too," I suggested, watching the screen intently.

"Gibbs won't let us, none of us are too keen on that idea, because if he manages to get past us," said Jen and then she broke off.

_Because if he gets past you, I'm dead. _


	24. Chapter 24 Yukons

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Now for Gibbs's pov as he and Tony search for DiStalle….. Where the heck did I come up with that name….oh well. Thanks for the good reviews, and please keep them coming… : ) Ok, just for the record I personally don't have anything against Yukons… I actually would like one….

P.S – Sorry, I feel like I have been neglecting this story a little…

Chapter 24 – Yukons

_I don't even know why I have one, I hate them. Yukon's are too big bulky, hard to drive, and take too much gas. _I continued with my internal rant as I drove around the small community where Ziva lived, Tony beside me in the passenger's seat. _Wait, am I ranting? Oh, I'm hanging around with Abbs too much, not that I'd have it any other way. _

"Boss," said DiNozzo after about three hours of patrolling in circles, "Mind if we stop?"

"DiNozzo, I told you to go before we left the 7/11," I said annoyed, three hours later, and we were no closer to finding him, I peaked at the gas gauge, "Alright, we need gas anyways."

I pulled into the nearest gas station, and I filled up on gas while DiNozzo went into the gas station. I ended up parking the car up near the gas station, and waiting for him. As I sat there I got one of my gut feelings that something was a miss. Tony returned a few minutes later and it was still with me. I looked around as I pulled out of the parking space, and then I saw it. A small black car, nothing fancy, just a small black car parked across the small parking lot in front of the little store.

"Tony, point one of the cameras at that car, would ya?" I said casually.

"Zooming, now," Tony replied, "You think it's him?"

"He underestimated us once, and he ended up in jail," said Gibbs, "I doubt it, one of his men most likely. Hopefully he's Dim."

The black car pulled out of the gas station in front of us, and I started to follow it, casually, not too close, following from a distance. Then Tony's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, "Good, you run the license plate yet? Good, we may just find him. Bye."

He turned to me with a smile.

"What, DiNozzo, we haven't got much longer," I said, slightly frustrated.

"The car is a rental," said Tony, "Was rented by a certain Agent L.J. Gibbs, and I am pretty sure you didn't rent the car ahead of us, well, because you're driving this one."

"DiStalle," Gibbs said under his breath.

"Looks like you'll be able to fit in a little lovin' with Abbs tonight, Boss," Said Tony, and I gave him a whack upside the head, "Ok, I deserved that."

"Do you think, at all, before you speak DiNozzo?" I said and I smirked as we continued to follow the rented black car.

I know he saw my smirk, but he chose to ignore it, _See? He's learning to keep his mouth shut, a very valuable lesson for him… _

As soon as my smirk had disappeared, the black car took a right onto a side street. I followed in the big, obvious, black Yukon. _Another reason I shouldn't have got this thing, utterly useless in following the people I need to. Wait, this place isn't exactly residential… _

"Boss," said Tony, "He's pulling over."

I drove slowly past him, and Tony looked into the car, _Damn it! He got us right on, it was him in the car, and he just knew we wouldn't think it was. _As I stopped next to his car, he backed off, and sped off. I floored it and followed him, high speed through the little town. He led us directly to Ziva's apartment building. He nearly hit the building and he got out of the car with it still running.

I put the car in park and hopped out, gun at the ready, DiNozzo did the same on the opposite side of the Yukon. We had our guns pointing at him; his was pointed at us as two men joined him. Tony quickly repositioned his gun to one of the other men.

"You aren't playing fair, once again," I taunted him in an attempt to make my killing him possible.

"I have no intention of dying today," He said in his always arrogant attitude, "You're pretty little girlfriend on the other hand… I must stop to admire your taste, Agent Gibbs. She is quite beautiful, such an awful waste…"

"You come here just to taunt me?" I asked, stalling so that I could calculate a plan.


	25. Chapter 25 The End Is Only The Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS….

A/N: Ok, so here's the LAST chapter for this particular story… Abby's pov, I am proud of myself because I actually completed a longish fan fiction! I usually get distracted and stop mid story… So, here you guys go, be sure to tell me how you like the end…

Chapter 25 – The End Is Only the Beginning

Abby watched the monitor in horror, _three vs. two? This cannot end well with those odds. Why are they talking so long? He's stalling._

"He's stalling, Ziva, go help them," I said, failing horribly at hiding my worry, Ziva looked around to Jen, who took out her own gun.

"I've got Abby covered, go help them," Jen said, "You are better at fighting than I am."

Ziva was gone in a flash, and I continued to watch the laptop's screen intently, and Jen came behind me, and sat down next to me.

"How did you know he was stalling?" She asked, I couldn't even tell that with the lack of microphone, and picture quality."

"Well, I couldn't read his lips because the picture quality is pretty bad," I said, not taking my eyes off the screen, "But if he thought he and Tony could've taken them by themselves, he would have already fired. He was stalling and trying to figure out a plan."

"Very wise," said Jen, and we watched as Ziva appeared unseen by everyone but Gibbs and Tony, behind the three men that had their guns pointed at the guys.

We watched as Ziva took out the extra guy, immediately causing a shoot out. Soon Tony, Gibbs, Ziva, and DiStalle were the ones left standing. The wind shield and most of the windows on both cars were shot out, but DiStalle didn't back down. He shot at Ziva and missed, he was immediately shot by Gibbs, and fell. As Tony pulled out his cell phone, because he was required to at least call an ambulance, Ziva stepped up and took his pulse, also because she had too. Gibbs however ran right by them.

A split second later there was a banging on the door, and Jen let him in, I couldn't stand up quickly enough. He walked in and took me right into his arms; he dropped his gun on the counter behind me, as he lifted me almost literally off my feet. He pressed his lips against mine almost violently, as I heard Tony and Ziva enter the apartment, Gibbs pulled away.

"Let's get out of here," He said and he took my hand.

"Of course, my silver haired fox, my offer from earlier still stands," I said and he smiled mischievously, and led me to the door.

"Um," said Jen from behind us, "I think you two are forgetting something."

We turned on our heels to look at her.

"You need to finish with the police and write up a report, sorry," she said, and she really did look sorry, I was sure she could see the longing in both of us.

"Fine," said my silver haired fox as he twirled me to face him and kissed me, so passionately I could feel my knees start to go out, but he held me close, and in affect he held me up, "Go home, you look so tired, I'll be there in a few hours and we can finish this."

I smiled so that my dimples showed magnificently, and he returned my smile, and kissed me quickly once more.

"I'll be waiting," I said as Ziva handed me her keys, but Gibbs stopped me before I could leave.

"I love you, Abbs," He said, and he gave me one more sweet kiss.

I left the apartment, and I knew he meant those words the way I needed him to.


End file.
